The present invention relates to a feeder apparatus and method that provides compartments to carry material to be output from the apparatus.
Apparatuses for delivery of materials under pressure have been previously devised. These materials can include powders, grains, insulation, as well as other materials that may typically be relatively light and/or relatively small. These apparatuses can include a bin for holding the material from which the material subsequently moves into an area where pressurized air is supplied. The pressurized air in contact with the material is used to force the material from the apparatus. In one known application, a hopper holds insulation that is to be blown into building cavities using pressurized air. In this insulation apparatus, compartments are formed that receive insulation that is to be output using the pressurized air. The compartments are defined using combinations of vanes and seals that are connected together and with the seals engaging a stationary drum as the compartments rotate. This prior art implementation requires, after some time, that the seals be replaced. Replacement of the seals can involve a significant amount of time.
Notwithstanding the use and/or advancement of prior art material feeders, it would be beneficial to provide a material feeder that is easy to assemble, has fewer parts, and in which adjustment and/or replacement of seals can be facilitated.
In accordance with the presence invention, a material feeder is provided that includes a rotatable drum or wheel having a number of defined compartments. The compartments receive and rotatably carry material until it is output using pressurized air. At least a first seal is utilized in holding the material in the compartment, during at least some of the rotation of the drum. The first seal remains stationary during rotation of the drum and its compartments. The first seal can be readily assembled, adjusted and replaced relative to and independently of the drum, including independently of any configuration change to the drum. That is, the first seal is not part of the drum and is not used in configuring the drum to create compartments. To control output of material from the feeder apparatus, a variable mechanism can be linked to the drum useful in regulating drum speed (revolutions per minute).
The drum has a first end and second end with a length therebetween. The first seal is located or positionable adjacent to the first end. Preferably, there is a second seal that is located or positionable relative to the second end of the drum. Each seal can include a seal plate and a seal pad that is joined to the seal plate. Each seal can be joined to its respective drum end using one or more fasteners. One or more of the fasteners can be adjustably moved, preferably turned, to adjust the position of the seal pad relative to its respective end. The seal pad can be made of a relatively rigid material that is typically non-metallic. When a seal is properly positioned relative to the drum and its compartments, at least for some of the time during the rotation of the compartments, such as at least a majority of the time, the seal closes off an opening associated with a compartment to hold the material in the compartment.
In one embodiment, at least the first seal has an inner surface area that is less than the outer surface area of the first end of the drum. This difference in surface area leaves an opening in the upper half of the drum end at its upper portions, at any instance in time during the rotation of the drum. This opening defines an inlet at the first end of the drum for material to be fed into and received by at least one particular rotating compartment that is currently at this inlet. A rotatable first filler is mounted adjacent to the drum first end and outwardly thereof for use in moving or feeding material into each compartment as it opens at its compartment end during drum rotation. Preferably and symmetrically, a second rotatable filler is mounted adjacent the second end of the drum outwardly thereof for use in feeding or providing material into the same compartment but at its second end. In one embodiment, each of the two fillers can have a shaft from which a plurality of tines extend into a chamber that contains material to be fed into the drum compartments.
With respect to operation or use of the material feeder, once the first and/or second seal is properly positioned relative to its respective drum end using one or more of the adjustable fasteners, the material feeder can be activated for delivering or outputting material, such as insulation therefrom. More specifically, material is provided or made available on a continuous basis adjacent to the first and second fillers, which are powered to cause their rotation. The drum is also powered and rotating using a drum shaft. During a cycle based on one drum rotation or revolution, each compartment of the drum is exposed or open during a portion of the cycle. When this occurs, the two fillers feed material into the particular compartment(s) at opposite open ends of the compartment(s). For that particular compartment(s), it (they) will subsequently rotate relatively downwardly. Once in a predetermined, downward position, the material in the compartment(s) is contacted or engaged by pressurized air. Such exposure to the pressurized air is due to an inlet hole formed in one seal and an outlet hole formed in the other of the two seals at their lower portions. When the pressurized air comes in contact with the material, it forces the material from the particular compartment in a direction from the second end of the drum to the first end of the drum and such material exits the drum from the outlet hole in the first end. After being forced from the drum, conventional or traditional hardware, such as a coupling, tube, hose or the like, can be used to carry the material to the desired destination. In one embodiment, the material can be insulation (e.g., insulating particles) that is carried from the feeder apparatus to a building cavity that is to be insulated. In other embodiments, the material can be powders, grains, relatively light and/or relatively small particles or other objects that are to be carried to a desired destination.
Based on the foregoing summary, a number of key advantages of the present invention are immediately recognized. A feeder apparatus is provided that effectively outputs material under pressure using a number of material-carrying compartments that can be sealed off, at least some of the time that the drum rotates. The one or more seals are preferably stationary, while the compartments rotate thereagainst to close off the openings until controlled escape of the material from a particular compartment is intended. Each seal is easy to assemble or position relative to the drum and can be adjusted to provide desired contact with the drum during its rotation. Each seal is configured and arranged to facilitate replacement thereof. In one embodiment, a seal is positioned at opposite ends of the length of the drum. In another embodiment, one or more seals could be utilized along the length of the drum. Because of the arrangement and configuration of these seals, fewer parts may be necessary in the feeder apparatus. In one embodiment, the rate at which the material is output from the feeder apparatus can be regulated by controlling rotation of the drum and its compartments.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following discussion, particularly when taken together with the accompanying drawings.